1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weft for hair extension and a method of extending the weft for hair extension to real hair, and more particularly, to a weft for hair extension and a method of extending the weft for hair extension to real hair that provides a plurality of space portions through which the real hair is passed between a pair of wig hair bundles that are bound to form the weft for hair extension and fixedly extends the real hair that is passed through the space portions to the weft for hair extension by use of a plurality of pressure rings.
2. Background of the Related Art
In old days, wigs were just used to cover a baldhead, but as people have tried to develop their beauty with various kinds of materials, recently, they are widely used as the instruments creating new fashion modes.
Especially, young people like to have hair extension of a variety of colors and shapes for extension with their real hair, and as one of the examples of the hair extensions, there is provided a weft for hair extension that is provided with a pair of wig hair bundles as shown in FIG. 1. The pair of wig hair bundles are formed by connecting the top end portions of a plurality of horizontally wig hair ties to one another by means of a connecting thread and bound together by means of a binding thread, as shown in FIG. 2. For the convenience of delivery and storage of wig hair, in old days, the weft for hair extension was used in a shape of a wig hair bundle or planted in a wig cap to constitute the wig. In recent days, however, it is widely used as hair accessories or fashion instruments for hair extension by young generations who always enjoy new fashion modes. As well known, various kinds of hair extensions have been developed and used by Europe and America, especially, by black people.
In size of the weft for the hair extension, it is formed of a plurality of wig hair ties 10, as shown in FIG. 1, or it is formed of an individual wig hair tie, as shown in FIG. 3.
One of conventional hair extensions using the weft (general type or individual type) is usually used in such a manner as to be extended to real hair by means of a chemical adhesive. However, the conventional method causes some problems that it needs excessive time to attach the wig hair to the real hair and it exhibits weak resistance against heat and chemicals.
Therefore, the conventional wefts for hair extension are used by the following methods: First, the weft is extended to the real hair by means of a clip or pincers that is (are) provided at the top end portion thereof; Second, the weft is provided with a plurality of separate pressure rings 50 that are mounted by use of a thread 51 at the top end portion thereof, each pressure ring having real hair inserted thereinto and pressed after the insertion of the real hair, as shown in FIG. 4; and third, the individual weft is extended to the real hair by means of a crochet needle 61 and a single individual pressure ring 50.
However, these methods of extending such the wefts for the hair extension have had the following disadvantages.
In case of extending the weft for hair extension to the real hair by the use of the separate pressure ring 50, the weft for hair extension is extended to the real hair just by the utilization of the force of the pressure ring 50, such that the wig hair may be separated from the real hair at any time. In addition, the individual wefts for hair extension one by one should be extended to the real hair, such that it requires a lot of time to finish the extension.
As shown in FIG. 4, a method of extending the weft for hair extension to real hair by the use of the plurality of separate pressure rings 50 that are mounted at the top end portion thereof by means of the thread 51 has the following problems.
The plurality of pressure rings 50 should be mounted by the use of the thread 51 at the top end portion of the weft, such that the production process of the weft becomes complicated, it is necessary to spend a lot of time and human powers, and the production costs are raised.
Once the pressure rings 50 are attached at the top end portion of the weft, it is necessary for nippers or long nose pliers to approach in a vertical direction to the top end surface of the weft so as to apply the pressure force to the pressure rings 50, such that it is difficult to apply the pressure force to the pressure rings 50 in an accurate manner. Therefore, in case where the weft for hair extension that has been already extended to the real hair is adjusted in length or separated from the real hair, the pressure rings should be completely cut to separate. This makes the pressure rings 50 difficult to be used again or even if possible, it is very inconvenient to use again.
Furthermore, since the weft has the top end portion backstitched several times for the connection of the plurality of wig hair ties, the top end portion becomes hard, and in this state, the weft for hair extension further has the pressure rings 50 attached at the top end portion thereof, such that in case where the connected portion where the pressure rings 50 are mounted comes in contact with other objects, for example, in case where a user wearing the weft lies on the floor, he or she feels that his or her head gets hurt.
Additionally, even if one of the objects of the usage of the weft for hair extension is to get new beauty, the weft for hair extension 90 in the conventional method using the pressure ring 50 is positioned to the outside of the real hair 60, as shown in FIG. 6, which causes the pressure ring 50 to be lifted, such that the outer appearance becomes bad.
In line with this, U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,826 (Jenkims, Christina M. Oct. 25, 1966, patent date, “Hair Piece and Method of Making and Permanently Attaching Same”,) introduces a method for attaching the hair piece to human hair using snap fastener (13). But, the hair piece and snap fastener (13) cause a human a foreign substantial sense.
To lessen foreign substantial sense, U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,761 (Meister, Karen L., Jun. 16, 1992, patent date, “Method For Attaching Hair Extension”) introduces a method for binding the hair and extension (11) using ancher sleeve (29) and fixing the hair and the extension (11) with thread (47) using a curved niddle (49). But this method is inconvenience and take too much time, because as preceding, it binds the hair and extension (11) and fix those with niddle (49).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,253 (Jeong, Ho-Taeg, Jul. 13, 1999, patent date, “Method and device for making weft of weaving for wigs”), U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,122 (Campbell, Annie L, Oct. 24, 2000, patent date, “Self adhesive hair weft extension and method of Securing same”), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,736 (Townsent Valerie, Jun. 18, 2002, patent date, “Method of using a self adhesive weaving for wigs”) are the method for bonding artificial hair and human hair using the adhesive, those referenced method are different from the invention because of connection media. The invention using weft and ring as the connection media which is pressed after connect weft and human hair. In this reason, the invention and those referenced invention are different.